


Sleepless

by FandomBunny



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Books, Bunker, F/M, Guilt, Healing, Pre-Relationship, Reading, Relief, Rittenhouse, Time Travel, alone time, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBunny/pseuds/FandomBunny
Summary: Guilt eats at people in different ways, but sometimes you can forget about the guilt, if just for a moment.





	1. I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take a show I love, characters I love, my dire need for sleep, and a past experience of my own and jumble it up for you beautiful cinnamon rolls. Enjoy!

They sat side by side, not talking or looking at one another, their bodies just a hair away from touching and yet completely missing contact each time an elbow moved. It was fine this way, just to sit in silence, neither of them wanting to say a word as their minds were engulfed in the books they were reading. While both Lucy and Flynn loved history, it had been a tough pill to swallow to read any history books. In the beginning, when everything had started, they forced themselves to read them to see what was changed, to see what  
fuckups had been made and rippled their way through timelines that didn’t belong to them. 

Now? Now, they read fiction novels because Agent Christopher ordered all history books be kept in her room of the bunker under lock and key. It wasn’t because of some disastrous event that altered the world more than it should. No, it was because both Flynn and Lucy were self-destructive. Their influx in drinking after each mission did not go unnoticed, the shouts in the middle of the night, the washing of sheets due to cold sweats, the slow pull that began to fracture the team as they continued to fight the good fight against Rittenhouse. None of it went unnoticed. How could it?

“Are you almost done with that book?” Flynn asked, breaking the silence between him and the in-house historian as he closed the leather-bound he had been reading. He was thankful that they never had to travel far enough back to fuck with Shakespeare. He could really on the fiction books to stay the same for the most part. His guilt for his actions didn’t get to flaunt around like before.

Lucy was so enthralled in the pages of the novel she was reading that she hadn’t registered what Flynn had asked her. It had been so long since she was able to find anything so good to read, that really grasped her attention and took her for a mental ride.

“I love you too.”

There was a silence in the room after those words were spoken. They were so random and had nothing to do with Flynn’s question that he glanced over at the woman that sat beside him and just looked at her for a few seconds before clearing his throat. He wanted to pull her attention from the book, but he didn’t want to rip her from the concentration she had seemed to invest in reading. It was obvious there was quite a large amount of concentration given that she just confessed loving either him or some character in the book she was reading. Who the confession was meant for though, Flynn was pretty sure that it wasn’t him. 

“Lucy,” He said in a slow tone, picking his words carefully in case she decided to hit him in defense of her slip up, “While I admire you confessing love so boldly, that wasn’t exactly an answer to my question.”

“Huh?” Lucy said, pulling her eyes from the paperback and looking at Flynn. She had a confused look on her face for all of a minute before the blood began to pull into her cheeks.  
“Oh! No, no, no, I just got to the part where he was admitting his love and I guess I responded for the main character, that’s all,” she said, clarifying why she had said those four words out loud.

Again, there was a silence as the two stared at each other before a smile cracked onto their faces and then something was heard that neither of them thought they could remember. They laughed, genuinely laughed at the hiccup that was made. It was like a breath of fresh air filled the bunker room that they currently sat in, light laughter rolling away over a year of pain and guilt, of heavy air that held unspoken apologies. It was something they needed and were so happy to have obtained.

The laughter didn’t go unnoticed by those who passed by the closed door. It wasn’t loud and rambunctious, but it was new so it was easier to hear and took a moment to identify. The first to notice was Conner Mason as he was making his way back to the Lifeboat to see how upgrades were going. He had stopped in front of the door and simply listened to the laughter with a soft smile planted on his face. It was refreshing. To hear the two people that lost so much thanks to Rittenhouse finally being able to laugh again, even in the middle of everything, it was good. It gave him hope.

He was just about to start walking away when the familiar alarms began to blare, his heart dropping at the thought of Flynn and Lucy returning the their previous states by having to go fight Rittenhouse in god knew what year. Selfishly, he didn’t want them to go. He wanted to lock them in the room and let them continue laughing at whatever they had felt was so hilarious. He wanted to protect that because he couldn’t stand seeing them so filled with guilt over the choices they’d make in the past.

Conner Mason didn’t get that chance though, to preserve their laughter. Just seconds after the alarm went off, the door opened and Flynn looked at the slightly older gentleman with his features drawn tight. Lucy was right behind him, her own face showing a type of exhaustion that should have never taken place on someone her age.  
“What year?” She asked. She knew more than Conner that she couldn’t stop. She had already lost her sister and wasn’t about to force anyone else in the position that she was in. The guilt that ate her alive would just have to keep doing so and hopefully, it wouldn’t consume her…or Flynn.


	2. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucy, she may look like Amy, but that isn't your sister,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Cinnamon rolls! I'm sorry that these chapters are short so far. I'm trying to make them longer, but I feel like they are mostly dialogue and it irks me. Hopefully chapter 3 has a little more action and a little less talking.

Flynn believed that their was a need for tortured in the world and he believed that he deserved it wholeheartedly. The things that he had done, the people he killed all in an effort to save his wife and child. He knew now that he would never be able to get them back and he was slowly beginning to accept that. What he waited for was the torture his life would be filled with for the decisions he had made before coming to terms with the reality.

"Amy," he could hear Lucy breathe from beside him. His stance was firm by her side, unsure if he was going to have to catch her from falling or keep her from scaring the girl that stood about ten yards away talking to Wyatt. He had seen the photograph that Lucy kept, he had stared at it without the other knowing, drilling into his mind that he was the reason she was remembered by only one person. That he was at fault for most of Lucy's misery.

"Lucy, she may look like Amy, but that isn't your sister," he told her in a careful tone, trying not to cause a scene. He wrapped a hand around her elbow and gave it a gentle tug. They had to go. The mission wasn't over, but he couldn't handle the torture. It would have been fine if it just didn't involve Lucy. It could have involved anyone else on the team, but her.

The time traveling historian choked on a sob as she ignored Flynn and planted her feet further into the gravel. She didn't want to move. She didn't care about anything except seeing her sister and thee she was. It had to be her. She was so close. Why wouldn't she just run up to her and say hi? What was Amy waiting for?

_It's not her._ A voice in the back of her mind scratched at that fact. _Don't get caught up in your feelings. You have a mission to complete. You have to take down Rittenhouse. Make them pay for causing this heartache._ The voice coached her, pulling her just close enough to the surface of reality that she was able to feel the second tug that Flynn had given her arm. She looked up at him that time, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She knew that Flynn understood her pain by the anguish that he was trying to hide on his face. It was a look that he tried hiding so often, that she could recognize it in a heartbeat and it hurt inside.

"We need to go, now," Wyatt told the pair as he approached them. He wore a serious look on his face and tried to hide his distaste for Flynn being so close to Lucy. "Penny just told me she spotted our guy running west." He jammed his thumb behind him in the direction that the "Rittenpunk" had taken off.

"We were already heading down that way," Flynn said, breaking eye contact with Lucy and looking at the military man that had interrupted their moment of anguish, "there is no way that he hasn't found a place to hide until the coast is clear for him. He's already spotted you and I."

"But he hasn't seen me," the historian piped up, earning the attention of both men. She was right. The man they were trying to catch hadn't seen Lucy or even Rufus, but sending those two to catch some ruthless killer? 

Flynn shook his head and turned Lucy towards him as if to speak privately in front of Wyatt. There was no way that he was going to let her sacrifice herself for the mission. Seeing her sister's lookalike was enough torture and didn't need to be added to. He had seen Lucy fall apart before and couldn't risk it happening again. Couldn't risk losing her and the chances were not on his side.

"I'm going, Flynn," she said through a clench jaw, pulling her arm from his grasp and staring the giant of a man down as if he were shorter than her. 

"No, you are not," he replied back, his shoulders squared as they battled for dominance over the situation at hand. They were both strong willed and neither of them were willing to back down. While it was usually something that was a plus for the team, this time it was proving to be the opposite. They were quickly losing daylight and slowly making a scene on the streets of New Orleans.

It was before Wyatt could break up their pissing match that Lucy raised her hands slightly and looked at the ground. "Fine." She said with defeat in her voice, "fine."


	3. New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not some Disney princess that needs saving, Flynn! I knew what I was doing!”

Her steps were slow and quiet, she had had to be careful in case there was a chance of a boobytrap. While it was doubtful, Lucy wasn’t going to take any chances as she entered the abandoned building on the outskirts of New Orleans. It had taken her hours to track down the man from Rittenhouse and she was sure that the rest of her team was going to notice that she wasn’t exploring Isidore Newman Manual Training School. Hell, she wouldn’t have put it past Flynn to have already sensed something was up which is why she had to make it quick. All she had were her wits, but that was enough to talk the Rittenhouse agent into going with her, right? After all, she had talked people into joining the good fight before.

“You got this Lucy, keep your head straight,” She whispered to herself, closing the heavy door gently behind her and keeping to the shadows of the building. She could hear people talking and her movements stilled. There was no way that she could go any further. She hadn’t expected for there to be more than one agent. Their intel was never a hundred percent, but she was hoping that the guys would have known how many people they were chasing after. How was it that they spotted one agent, but not the other?

“I want to go home, I’m tired of being here!”

“Too damn bad, Adam. You know they won’t come get us until we burn the place down.”  
They were arguing. That wasn’t something that she was used to. Arguing wasn’t that big of a deal, but Rittenhouse agents arguing while on a mission? It wasn’t something that she had come across in the two years that she had been fighting them. What was even odder was the fact that there were two of them living in the past. 

“You can burn it down on your own. I ain’t helping you, Paul,” the slightly younger voice said defiantly before the distinctive sound of a gun cocking back could be heard, “what? You’re really gonna shoot your little brother?”

“Mission first, Adam. Either you help me burn down the school or I burn your body in this dump,” Adam told the other in such a way that it made Lucy’s stomach tie into a million knots. She couldn’t understand how anyone could throw away family like that. It still hurt her that her own mother cared more about not having cancer than Amy not existing.

The thought of Amy caused a lump to form in the brunette’s throat and tears to get her in her eyes. She had to get out of there, warn the team about Rittenhouse’s plans however vague they were at that point. Lucy eyed the door from where she stood. As long as she took the same route back then she could get out undetected. Which meant she’d get out alive. Even the historian was smart enough to know that anyone who was willing to kill family was willing to kill anyone that stood in the way of their goal. 

“I’ll go along with your crazy ass!” Adam shouted, causing Lucy to hurry towards the door she entered through. Their argument seemed to be over which meant it was only a matter of time before they left the building for whatever reason. She didn’t wait to hear anymore before opening the door carefully only to be yanked outside before she had a chance to see who was grabbing her.

——————————-

“How could you be so stupid?!”

“How was I being stupid? You were one of the idiots that lost him in the first place!”

Wyatt and Rufus stood on the sidelines quietly as they watched the former terrorist argue with the former history professor. They looked like a bickering married couple and the dark skinned man was actually worried if anyone else could hear the screaming match from the other side of the door. For the woman who insisted on a low profile, she sure wasn’t holding back her lungs as she fought with Flynn. 

“Think we should-“

“Not a chance,” Wyatt muttered. While he hated seeing Lucy upset, he loved seeing her fight with Flynn. It gave him hope that she would finally leave the older man alone like he had wanted. The military man didn’t like the idea of Lucy with Flynn. They just wouldn’t work together in his book. Even though Wyatt was married, Lucy would have been better off with him. He was sure of it. 

“You are a sadist,” Rufus whispered, keeping his eyes on the two other members of the team. 

Lucy began to pace back and forth as Flynn listed all the ways her little trip to the Rittenhouse hideout could have gone horribly wrong. There were the obvious reasons, but after the fourth one, Rufus was pretty sure he was just pulling shit out of his ass so that he didn’t have to admit he was worried sick about the woman. There was no denying that Flynn had feelings for the other when it took Rufus and Wyatt all but tying him up to keep him from going outside guns blazing after Lucy was gone for two hours.

The argument they were having at that moment was thanks to her being gone six hours and Flynn hunting her down in the industrial part of New Orleans. He had had a feeling that she went to look for the man he and Wyatt were chasing down earlier and he was right. He was hoping that he was wrong when he started asking questions, but why he grabbed her out of the warehouse and pointed a gun at her, his suspicions were correct. He still couldn’t shake seeing her terrified expression. If he had known it was going to be her then he wouldn’t have even had the gun out...well he wouldn’t have had it cocked and pointed at her face. He thought for sure that they had her tied to a chair at the very least.

“I’m not some Disney princess that needs saving, Flynn! I knew what I was doing!”

“Oh, so you knew how to handle two Rittenhouse thugs without a single weapon on you?” Flynn asked with sarcasm, “what were you going to do? Seduce them into outside with your witts and charm? Or were you going to use your body?”

The comment was going too far and Flynn regretted it the moment it had come out his mouth. He accepted that slap straight across his face and stood with his feet planted. He had let his anger get the best of him and he said something he shouldn’t have. There was no excuse no matter how scared he was for Lucy’s safety. 

“Don’t you ever, EVER, say something like that to me again,” Lucy said with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know why exactly Flynn’s words had stung so deep, but she wasn’t going to give any of them the pleasure of seeing her cry, seeing her weak.

“Lucy...” Rufus said softly, taking a step forward. “Let go, huh? Too much macho masculinity even for me.” He said in a gentle voice, hoping that she’d leave the room with him to get a drink and calm down. He didn’t like seeing his family argue even if Flynn was more like a creepy estranged uncle than actual family.


End file.
